


When You Say You Love Me

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-07
Updated: 2004-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is a song fic that is sung by Josh Groban. He has one of the best voices.





	When You Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thanks again to my beta Ponga. You are the best. Thanks to all those who have stuck by me and my friends who push me to do better.Song part is in BOLD.

* * *

**Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream.**

Justin is talking to me about his day and he smiles and I swear I’m in a dream. A dream I don’t want to wake up from.

**Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breath.**

When he tells me that we are soul mates, that he is glad to have me with him after everything. I can’t move or breath. I feel so alive.

**When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive**

He smiles at me and tells me he loves me. I sometimes feel like there is noone but us. I know he means it. I kiss his forehead and then his lips.

**You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong.**

I know in my heart that I am safe with him. That my heart is safe with him. I always look forward to seeing him. I know he is where I belong. I knew from the beginning.

**And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth,   
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words.**

He leans over and kisses me. 

“I love you Brian” He whispers in my ear.

I feel like I am on cloud nine. I carry him to the bed and kiss his neck. I hate to admit it but when he tells me he loves me, I get so fucking horny.

**When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive**

So horny from his words. Words alone. I take him in my arms and roll over to where he is on top of me.

“Make love to me Justin.” He looks at me and smiles that Sunshine smile that I love.

He begins to make love to me, face to face.

 

**And this journey that we're on.  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.**

We have come so far together. His father, my father, my mother, Chris Hobbs and the bashing. Ethan and his time in California for the movie RAGE. 

 

**And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say.  
I'll always feel this way.**

I know he has to know how much it means to me. How much he means to me. 

**When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment, I know why I'm alive**

As we both reach or climax I know why I’m alive. I’m alive because of a blond boy ass twink. A trick that wouldn’t go away. No Justin was never a trick. I look at Justin’s face. I love seeing him happy.

**When you say you love me.  
When you say you love me.**

He smiles and kisses me. 

“I love you Brian.” He tells me.

“Justin, you know why I did this? You have to know.”

**Do you know how I love you?**

“I love you Justin. I can’t even begin to explain how much I love you.” 

And that gets me the biggest sunshine smile ever and he leans over and kisses me. 

Yes he knows how I love him.


End file.
